Our windy place
by Anya M
Summary: Quatrième texte. J'ai beau le lire et le connaître par coeur, il me touche chaque fois davantage.


**Our windy place.**

Le vent soufflait. Une brise légère et parfumée, mélange d'odeurs enivrantes, du sel de la mer et du pollen des fleurs. Les nuages flottaient au-dessus de leur monde, cette terre qu'ils façonnaient encore, sans savoir vraiment comment faire. Leur « chez-soi », cette représentation naturelle d'eux-mêmes. C'était leur univers, ils en avaient la clé.

Ce ciel se confondant avec les vagues, projetant au loin un azur infini ; cette île, ce pays dont ils étaient les seuls représentants ; ce coin, cette cachette, ce refuge où ils s'égaraient parfois parce qu'ils ne voulaient plus en sortir. Si seulement tous ces arbres pouvaient se refermer sur eux pour ne plus qu'ils s'échappent, qu'ils demeurent loin du monde gris où ils ne se sentaient pas chez eux…

Elle était sur la plus haute falaise. Le soleil doux effleurait sa peau pâle et brillait sur les rochers, se joignant aux vagues furieuses qui se déchaînaient en contrebas. L'herbe caressait ses pieds sous la douceur du zéphyr. Les nuages se laissaient porter, comme suspendus à des fils invisibles. Le son de la houle couvrait le chant d'oiseaux que l'on devinait multicolores. Les branches des arbres poussaient puis disparaissaient, hésitant encore sur la position qu'elles devaient adopter. Reflet du tourment qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle-même. Les yeux fermés, la respiration calme et le cœur serré.

Il approchait.

- El' ?

Savoir qu'il était là apparaissait comme une évidence. Sa présence était une telle certitude à présent. Plus aucun mot, aucun bruit le signalant n'était nécessaire. Elle soupira, observant toujours le soleil qui doucement commençait à décliner. Elle sourit et elle sut qu'il souriait à son tour. Il fit quelques pas, la contourna et s'accroupit devant elle, cherchant son regard. Elle le lui offrit.

- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

- Deux heures.

- Pas trop engourdie ?

- Pas de risques.

Il sourit à nouveau. De cette façon qu'elle aimait tant. Un sourire doux, sincère, presque gamin. Une demande d'étreinte et de douceur, une offre d'espièglerie et d'enfance.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi ce sourire ?

- Parce que je suis bien. Parce qu'on est ensemble.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout et largement suffisant.

Elle rit, ramenant une mèche de cheveux que le vent avait déplacée derrière son oreille.

- On vit dans un monde merveilleux.

Il acquiesça, mais elle pouvait lire dans son regard qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, qu'il leur manquait quelque chose.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais rester.

Il baissa les yeux. Bizarrement, chacun ne pouvait s'empêcher de cacher sa gêne ou tout ce qui pouvait attrister l'autre. Il ne répondit pas. Tous deux savaient que chaque rêve avait une limite, mais ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à ce que le leur en fasse partie. Pourquoi ces hommes qu'on appelait fous, autistes ou désespérés avaient le droit de s'enfermer sur eux-mêmes, en eux-mêmes ? De tout fuir sans qu'on les considère comme un mal ?

Alors qu'eux, tout ce qu'ils demandaient, c'était « juste » une évasion éternelle… Pourquoi la refuser ?

Pourtant, leur monde n'était pas inaccessible. Ils savaient, qu'au fond, d'autres voyaient la magie et continuaient d'y croire. Ils voulaient la partager.

- Ca va ?

Ses yeux quittèrent le vague pour la contempler. Son regard doré le transperça et il ne put déterminer si le frisson qu'il ressentait venait de cet échange ou du vent devenant de plus en plus frais. Sans un mot, avec un nouveau sourire qui la rassura, il se releva et s'avança jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Ils avaient leur propre langage : elle, celui des yeux, lui, celui du sourire. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et posa sa joue sur l'un d'eux. Elle l'observait, avec dans son regard cette tendresse qu'elle arborait chaque fois qu'il était à ses côtés. Elle le vit se retourner, écarter les bras et lui adresser le plus doux des sourires, ses yeux pétillant de malice.

- Tu me fais confiance ?

La question la prit au dépourvu. Elle était inutile. Il connaissait pourtant si bien la réponse…

- Bien sûr ! Toujours…

Elnöra cria à son tour pour couvrir la faible distance qui les séparait. A ses mots, il recula, ses talons frôlant le vide. Oui, elle lui faisait confiance, mais… ce doute…

- Vraiment ?

Où voulait-il en venir ? Elle se rassit normalement, sur ses gardes. Etait-ce… un défi ? Un jeu ?

Confusion.

- O… Oui ! Evidemment !

Les mots jaillirent sans qu'elle ait pu les retenir. Après tout, c'était la vérité. Non ?

Incertitude.

« _Reviens, s'il te plaît. Fais juste un pas en avant…_ »

Inquiétude. Se muant en peur.

- Y… Yv…

- Dans ce cas.

Il posa un pied sur le vide. Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il bluffait, que sa plaisanterie était terminée, qu'il était toujours accroupi, là, juste là, devant elle. Mais le vide ne le retint pas. Il bascula en arrière. L'instant d'après, il avait disparu.

Elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement. Elle avait tellement eu de cauchemars…

Oui, elle était en train de rêver. C'était la seule solution, la seule… issue possible. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas être…

- Y… Yvänn…

« _Je vais me réveiller. _

_Oui… Ce n'est qu'une illusion, un nouveau songe d'horreurs. _

_Je vais me réveiller._

_En sueur et tremblante, mais il sera là et me fera tout oublier._

_Je vais…_ »

Pourquoi les larmes coulaient-elles si fort ?

- Ce… Ce n'est pas drôle ! Arrête !

Non… Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il avait promis qu'il serait toujours là, auprès d'elle. C'était absurde. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça, hein ?

« _Pourquoi je ne me réveille pas ?_ »

Non… Non !

- NOOOOOOON !

Elle se releva, courut vers le bord, trébuchant, rampant. Être faible et brisé à qui on a enlevé le cœur. Elle s'arrêta. Elle ne pouvait affronter le vide. Elle ne voulait pas voir la mer déchaînée, témoin de cet abandon lâche et injustifié dont il avait fait preuve…

Pourquoi ?

Elle ne put contenir un hoquet nerveux, ses joues dégoulinaient de ces larmes qu'elle n'aurait jamais du verser. Il ne pouvait pas…

Elle hésita, à un mètre de la chute. Appréhension à l'idée que tout soit vrai, espoir naïf qu'il soit derrière elle, place ses mains sur ses yeux en disant « Tu y as vraiment cru ? », qu'elle éclate en sanglots et qu'il la serre contre lui. Fort.

- Yv… änn…

Gémissement, plainte…

« _Reviens…_ »

- Yvänn !

Elle se pencha. Le reflet des rayons l'aveugla et un vent incroyable l'obligea à placer ses bras en visière et protection. Les larmes s'envolèrent, se perdant dans le ciel…

Le son des vagues était assourdissant. Elle avait l'impression que ce souffle allait lui arracher les cheveux et les yeux.

Et puis, un rire. Doux, franc, inespéré.

Elle ouvrit un œil. La plus belle des musiques résonna à ses oreilles.

- Ha ha ha ! Tu devrais voir ta tête !

Il était là. Soutenu par des fils invisibles l'empêchant de tomber. L'air se prenait dans ses mèches brunes, giflant son visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire… Son sourire…

- Les vents venant d'en bas sont tellement forts qu'ils nous portent. Tu vois ? Je vole !

Il était bien là, enfant dans un corps presque adulte. Comment avait-elle pu en douter ? D'autres larmes coulèrent, immédiatement emportées loin au-dessus de leur tête.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'abandonner aussi facilem…

Silence. Même le vent cessa son vacarme infernal. Seuls résonnaient ses sanglots et le rire nerveux qui s'emparait de sa gorge.

- Je… Je t'en prie…

Le sourire de l'elfe s'effaça. Il avait été trop loin.

- Ne recommence plus.

Elle ferma les yeux, crispa les mains contre la terre, heureuse et perdue à la fois.

- J'ai eu si peur… J'ai cru que…

Elle pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient de plus en plus, rencontrant la roche, rougissant. Elnöra lui lança un regard. Un regard de détresse, de besoin et d'envie refoulés. D'espoir, de demande. De tristesse, de bonheur. Tout ça à la fois. Il lui répondit par un sourire désolé, sachant pourtant qu'il ne serait pas suffisant.

- Je suis vraiment un idiot, parfois…

Elle crut apercevoir un scintillement dans l'air s'échappant des paupières de l'elfe. Se pouvait-il que… ?

Il tendit les bras et elle n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle se jeta dans le vide, riant et pleurant à la fois, agrippa sa main et se colla à lui. Leur cœur s'accéléra au même instant, tous deux unis par un même sentiment de culpabilité.

- Pardon.

Elle fut la première à parler.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de le f…

- J'ai hésité. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu étais vraiment parti, que tu m'avais… laissée… Je…

Sa voix s'étrangla. Il la serra plus fort contre lui, ignorant ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient la nuque. Ils restèrent ainsi, portés par le souffle du vent et de la mer, perdus dans leurs pensées. Doucement, il releva son visage rouge de pleurs. Son cœur se serra. Envie…

- El'.

Sa gorge était serrée. Il se sentait parfois si faible, si désarmé face à tout ce qu'elle lui apportait. Il sourit et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Sa vue s'embua.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

Elnöra sentit les larmes monter à nouveau. Elle savait. Elle savait tout ça. Ses mots, ses caresses et ces instants inoubliables. Mais entendre à nouveau cette promesse qu'il lui avait toujours faite…

« _Merci…_ »

- Yvänn, je…

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Chht. Ne dis rien. Pas tout de suite.

Des diamants d'eau salée s'envolèrent. Le silence suffisait.

Elle posa sa tête au creux de son cou, effleurant sa peau de ses lèvres. Il frissonna, maintenant difficilement cette envie irrépressible de lui offrir plus. Tellement plus…

- El' ?

- Oui ?

Les mots n'étaient plus un besoin.

Evidence. Silence. Calme dans leur cœur.

- … Non rien.

Elle comprit.

Sourires. Au même instant.

- … Merci.

Murmure. S'envolant haut, loin au-dessus de leur tête. Au-delà de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient exprimer.

_Souffle du vent…_


End file.
